


No More Games

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sighing, she stepped further inside and closed the door behind her. “You told Coulson you'd rather not work alongside me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_angry_kitten18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/gifts).



> This is set sometime after **episode 2.19 “The Dirty Half Dozen”** and has been written for [abedsmessedupmeta](http://abedsmessedupmeta.tumblr.com/) who gave me the following Tumblr prompt: “So you want to play games?”. I hope you like it!
> 
> Due to the past few months sucking donkey balls, this is the first fic I've written this year so apologies if it's not quite up to standard. Hopefully, from hereon I can start getting my groove back.
> 
> * * *

“So, you want to play games, huh?”

Ward frowned upon hearing Skye's voice. Setting the book he was reading aside, he glanced across at her as she stood in the doorway of his room. “What are you talking about?”

“You know,” she said, folding her arms. 

“No, I don't so how about you enlighten me.”

Sighing, she stepped further inside and closed the door behind her. “You told Coulson you'd rather not work alongside me.”

“I did,” he admitted.

Her mouth dropped open. “What... why?”

Ward ran a hand through his hair. “I just think it'd be for the best.”

“I don't understand.” She watched as he got up from the chair and slowly came towards her. “I thought we were doing okay... I mean, with working together again.”

“We are... we were.” 

“Was it all just a game... some kind of mind fuck to get back at me for what I did to you in Puerto Rico? Pretend everything was fine and then pull the rug out from under me.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “No. I wouldn't do that. All of that is in the past.”

“If it's all in the past, then why?” Skye took a step forward and her heart fell when he took a step back. “A-are you afraid of me?” she asked, her voice not much more than a whisper. 

“No,” he stated without any hesitation. “That's not what this is about.”

She shook her head. “You are.” Pacing up and down the small room, she wrapped her arms around herself. “When I used my powers in front of you for the first time you didn't seem to flinch and even though we were on the outs—”

“To put it mildly,” Ward interrupted, remembering the awkwardness of being back with the team.

“—it felt... nice not to have someone stare at me like I was some sort of... monster. You should've seen the others when they realized what had happened to me.”

“Skye, listen to me...”

“All this time you've been pretending.”

Stopping her mid-pace, Ward cupped her face between his palms and forced her to look up at him. “I'm not afraid of you,” he told her. “For you, maybe but not of you.” Ducking his head, he brushed his lips over hers before retreating and then resting his forehead against hers. 

“Grant...”

His heart was racing as he stared down into her beautiful, tear-stained face. Hearing her say his name in that soft, breathy way in what felt like the first time in forever was almost his undoing. “The reason I said that to Coulson is because I... I can't take working so closely with you again when all I want to do is kiss you... and touch you.”

“Oh,” she squeaked. 

“Yeah, oh.” He rubbed his thumb back and forth along her cheekbone. “And, for the record, your gift doesn't frighten me... it turns me on which probably makes me sound like a real twisted son-of-a-bitch.”

“Seriously?” 

Ward smiled sheepishly. “I don't know how to explain it. There's just something about seeing you in action that gets me all hot and bothered which isn't all that great when we're out in the field and needing to concentrate on the task in hand.”

Skye couldn't help but laugh at his words. “That sounded dirty.”

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, his smile deepened. “You're not helping.”

She trailed her fingers along the nape of his neck as she nuzzled her nose against his throat, breathing in his familiar scent. “What did Coulson say?”

His thumb grazed up and down her lower back, just under the hem of her T-shirt. “He said he didn't have time to deal with our crap and that we needed to deal with whatever issues we had on our own.”

“You didn't tell him why you couldn't work with me, did you?”

“You mean, did I tell him that every time I'm near you all I want is to push you up against the nearest available surface and kiss the hell out of you?” he asked, smirking. “Surprising as it may seem, no, I didn't.”

“Just kiss?” she whispered, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth while keeping her gaze locked on his. 

Banding his arms around her waist, he picked her up and carried her over to the nearest wall. He kissed her long and hard, only drawing back when the need for air become too strong to ignore. His breathing was ragged as he spoke into her ear. “No.”

_Fin_


End file.
